Upon a Drop of Blood
by psychobluevampire13
Summary: Sookie's life has been interupted by vampires and shifters for the past month, and now she has to go to Dallas? Sookie isn't the only gifted human in Bon Temps. Who is this new girl and what is her connection to Eric?
1. New in Town

UPON A DROP of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or its characters, but I do own the characters that are obviously not in the books.

By: psychoblue13 Inc.

Louisiana, "The Land of Louis". The first thing I think about when I hear Louisiana is New Orleans, the largest city in the state and the home of Mardi Gras. My mother sat behind the steering wheel, her blue eyes concentrating on the empty rode before us. She had mentioned to me that she would one day want to live here, but I never took her comment seriously, until now. We were headed towards the quaint little town of Bon Temps. After the vampires had come out of the coffin, my barely there father began mixing in with a bad crowd, my mother, who wanted to protect me from those men packed up our truck and left. Vampires, sometimes when I was younger, I would write stories about them, along with Shape shifters and werewolves. I bet they're all real. My brothers, back home in North Carolina, hate vampires. They think they're nothing but trash and should be treated as such, another reason why we left.

I watched as the sun began to slowly hide itself behind the few trees we passed. "How much farther do you think we have to go until we reach Bon Temps?" My mother gave a reassuring smile, trying to cover up the unsure look in her eyes. "I would think another half hour?" She noticed a small bar and grill off of the highway and decided that was where we would eat dinner. ~Merlotte's Bar and Grill, sounds nice to me~ The truck gave a slight jerk as we stopped, my mother running into the restaurant before her bladder exploded. I slowly followed her in, sketchbook and pencil in hand. The cool breeze that swept past me as I opened the door felt soothing compared to the muggy air outside. I soon found my mother; she was speaking with one of the waitresses, who was wearing an outfit that reminded me of Hooters. Taking my eyes off of them, I began to scan the place. It was rather home-like in atmosphere, but I quickly learned that it was a lot like home.

A pair of women were talking about the vampire awakening and they didn't sound pleased. "Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I will be y'alls waitress tonight." The woman was a beautiful blond who was rather tan, but it fit her nicely. "Hi, I'm Nicole. Nice to meet you." Sookie quickly took our drink order and zoomed off. I watched as she took the order of a rather pale man, who seemed to liven up at her appearance. ~Vampire..~ They were so easy to notice, at least this one was. He seemed old fashioned and more of a gentleman then the vampires I had encountered. "So where are you headed?" I didn't bother to answer, knowing that my mother would. "We are moving to Bon Temps from North Carolina." The woman's eyes brightened. "Well welcome to Bon Temps. What house are you moving into?" My mother seemed so happy to finally meet someone nice for a change. "An old, two story, Victorian house with a wraparound porch on both levels." I smiled. "That's right down the road from my house! We'll be neighbors."

She and my mother continued to talk every chance they got. The bar had grown busier after the sun went down. Our plates were soon emptied and our receipt waited to be paid. Mother went to pay at the register while I walked towards the door. A large collie sat beside the entrance, his tongue lolling out of his mouth lazily. I stretched out a hand, waiting for him to accept my peace offering. His wet nose ran over my hand, before his tongue took its place. "Aren't you a sweet boy?" I continued to stoke his head, occasionally rubbing his ear. "Excuse me young miss." I quickly turned to apologize for blocking the entrance. The tall, dark-haired man from before was standing behind me, his eyes gentle. "I'm so sorry for blocking your way." I could sense that he was curious about something. "I heard that you will be Sookie's new neighbors. I live across the street from her, so we will also be neighbors." I smiled up at him, he was a gentleman. "Bill, I see you've meant Nicole. Would you like to help me help them move in?" He smiled lovingly towards Sookie, but for some reason it didn't seem genuine.

Thankfully, following Sookie to her house, we quickly found our own as well. It was surrounded by willow trees. I could tell that the house needed some work, but all in all it was beautiful. "What do you think?" My mother stood next to me in the drive, a smile adorning her youthful face. "I love it. I bet it has a great history behind it." She laughed at my statement, not surprised that history would be the first thing I thought about. "Your room is upstairs on the right. You can start bringing in your clothes and things. "I made a b-line to my room, skipping two steps at a time just to get there faster. The room was huge compared to my old apartment bedroom. It had a massive window that overlooked the large backyard. An equally big bathroom connected to my room, a claw foot tub in the center. I found a secret compartment within my closet, hidden away by an old mirror. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of our door bell ringing.

Sookie, Bill, and another man stood in the entry way talking with my mother. Bill, being a vampire, was the first to notice my presence. He gave a warm smile, gently nudging Sookie. "Nicole, there you are." I smiled nervously at them all, never being one to enjoy a lot of attention. "This is Bill, my boyfriend and Sam, he owns Merlotte's Bar and Grill." I smiled towards Bill, before facing Sam. "It's nice to meet you Sam." His hand was oddly warm, but I didn't mind. It felt soothing to my naturally cold ones. As the adults began talking, I found my chance to escape back to my room. I hadn't noticed Bill's absence downstairs so finding him in my room was a shock. "Thank you for coming over and helping us move in." I gained his full attention."Of course." He bowed respectfully. Yep he was defiantly old fashioned. "So when were you turned?" I wanted to know what kind of vampire I was dealing with, just in case. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I've lived with vampires, don't worry." He relaxed somewhat at my remark. "I was turned during the Civil war. Why do you ask?"

I studied him briefly before answering his question. By the way he crossed his arms I could tell he felt uncomfortable with my sudden probing. I've known older vampires, lots of them sharing the same household as me. They gave off an air of normality, but Bill on the other hand seemed a bit off. His eyes were his weak point. They revealed his true intentions and emotions. "I just wanted to know what type of vampire I would be living near. Having grown up in a vampire infested home I like to keep on my toes." Nodding in understanding he turned to leave. "You are quite the interesting human. Goodbye Miss Nicole." After making sure that he was far enough away I finally released the breath I had so desperately been holding. ~Note to self: Keep an eye on Bill~. Soon the house was filled with our junk, officially making it our own. Sam was the last to leave, wanting to make sure that we were safe for the night.

Authors note: Sorry this was short. This story is told through my character nikki's POV. please review :)


	2. Interesting Neighbors and a Bad Omen

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from SVM, only my own characters.

Chapter 2

By the time I was finally awake the next morning my mother was already gone. She had applied for a job as a surgeon at the hospital. Ivan and Joshua were curled up at the end of my bed trying to find warmth. Joshua was my guardian, always watching out for me like he was trained to do. Ivan on the other hand was my little brother, but in Chihuahua form. "Come on you two. Time for breakfast." The cabinets were filled with pre-bought food, but knowing me I for went food in favor of just getting a glass of juice. As I read the morning paper, yes I do read the paper, I noticed an ad ,It read,_ Fangtasia where drinking and biting definitely mix_. It was a vampire night club in Shreveport. ~I must ask Sook about this~. Gulping down the last bit of my juice, I went to take a quick shower. Before we had left Charlotte my grandfather went out and bought me a 1966 Ford F100. Joshua took his place in the passenger seat along with Ivan as I gunned the engine. Merlotte's here I come.

The mornings were considerably slower than the night shifts, but I guess that's how all bars are. "Hey Sook!" I don't ever think that I will get used to how beautiful she looks. "Nikki how was y'alls first night?" I smiled up at her. "It was nice. Joshua and Ivan slept in my room last night." She raised a curious brow. "Joshua and Ivan?" As if sensing my need for them, Joshua burst through the front door, Ivan slowly trotting behind him. Sookie laughed as Joshua began to give her a tongue bath. "What's Fangtasia?" Her face visibly paled at my sudden outburst, almost as if she were caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Why do you ask?" I shrugged. "Well I thought that since your boyfriend _is_ a vampire that he might have taken you there or at least told you about it." She fiddled with her dish rag for a moment before releasing a long sigh. "I know about Fangtasia. Bill and I have been there many times. The Vampire sheriff of this area owns the night club." They had a sheriff too? I have meant the one in Charlotte many times, but it was never just to say hi. "Could I go with you sometime?" Her ponytail whipped around as she shook her head. "You are too young to get in." I frowned at the news. I have only been to one club in my whole 17 years of life and it was against my will.

Sam soon joined us in one of the booths. "So you're a mind reader?" Sookie nodded cautiously. I could only grin. I thought that I was the only weird person in the world. "I'm an empathy." They both did a double take not sure if what they heard was true. "Show me." Taking a deep breath I glance up at Sam. By the way he reacted I knew that it had worked. "I feel so happy all of a sudden. How do you do that?" He was so curious. "I just concentrate on an emotion and project it. I can feel people's emotions and either enhance it or change it. I can also hurt people with my weird ability." Sookie hadn't been paying attention. Her gaze was focused on something behind me, and by the way her face paled, I knew it wasn't anything good.

"Hello Lover." A deep voice purred. I turned my head to glance over my shoulder. A tall, blond haired man stood behind me. He had to be at least six foot five and his hair was close to my own length. "What do you want Eric?" Sam growled. His anger overwhelmed my senses. "Hello Shifter." My eyes shifted towards Sam in awe. I knew they existed! He gave me a guilty look, his mood changing to fear. "I've come to ask you if I could borrow Sookie for a moment." Not waiting for a reply, the man pulled Sookie out of the building before we could blink. I turned towards Sam again, my mind trying to process what just happened. "So you're a shape shifter and I'm guessing that he was a vampire?" He nodded slowly. "Who is he?" Sam sighed as he plopped down in the booth again. "That was Eric Northman. He is the sheriff of Area 9." I gave Sam a weird look. "How do you know about vampire hierarchy?" He gave a sheepish grin. "I have my ways." The bell hanging on the front door jingled as Eric and Sookie re-entered the restaurant. "Nikki can I talk with you...in private." I glanced between her and the tall man before following them outside again. "What's up?" Before she could answer my obvious question, the vampire dude cut in. "I want you to work for me." Well isn't he charming? I mean he wasn't bad on the eyes, but he sure thought he was hot stuff. "Why?" his fangs gleamed in the dim light. "Your talent is a valuable one and I wish to use it." Again I say, how charming. He had no clue how to talk to someone without it sounding arrogant. "Alright, what's in it for me?" He seemed surprised at my answer but he hid it well. Sookie on the other hand was rather angry. "Eric don't you dare take advantage of Nikki. You've already seen what they do to me. Why put her in such danger?" I rolled my eyes at the two of them. "Y'all act like an old married couple!" this only made Sookie blush, but it at least got them to shut up.

After awhile Sookie finally gave into Eric's suggestion. "Does this mean that she will be traveling with us to Texas?" He nodded as he eyed his blackberry. "Well if you two don't mind i need to get back home. Joshua! Ivan!" The two dogs ran out from behind the building at my call. I noticed Eric and Joshua eyeing each other intensely. "Come on Josh!" I waved goodbye as I pulled back onto the road. "That man is so weird." Joshua laid his head down on my lap along with a protective paw. As I pulled into my driveway I noticed that the house door was wide open. Joshua immediately grew tense in my lap, his hackles rising. I barely had the truck door open before he bolted into the house. I silently followed him, reaching out my senses to catch any activity. I cursed the creaky floor boards on the porch. They were not helping my case. "Hello Nikki."

I felt warm hands wrap around my shoulders, spinning me around in their grip. "H-H-How did you-?" A hand cut me off. I felt so violated right now. "I told you that you couldn't hide from me Nikki." I looked up into hellish eyes. "What do you want Sorin?" He grinned down at me. "I came to take what is mine. I own you." I recoiled as his harsh grip took hold of my arm, pulling it towards him. "Please just stop..." Why did I feel so powerless against this man? Oh yeah, he's a freaking old ass werewolf. All too quickly his grip was gone. I cracked open my eyes, still afraid of what I would face. "Eric?" Said vampire stood before me, his hand covered in blood. Sorin was gone. "How did you know?" He grinned. "You projected your fear and I sensed it." My face heated at the comment. "I'm sorry."

Authors note: hi again. I know that i am slow but hey, I'm a junior in high school about to become senior. please review.


End file.
